


Kelly drabbles, toil and trouble

by Loethlin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Arachnophobia, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Ethics, F/F, First Date, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices, Hospitals, Humor, Mornings, Rescue, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Kelly-centric drabbles a friend coerced me into writing. Not that I mind. FemShep/Kelly, all the way. They're disgustingly domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one in the hospital

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I are having writing exercise: prompting each others into writing drabbles. He asks for Kelly-centric ones _a lot_.  
>  I decided to share.
> 
> *  
> Prompt: Kelly getting over her PTSD from ME3 and being happy again.

It was all over, finally. No more fear, death or the Reapers. She could finally rest. Finally, just sit down, maybe take a nap in the afternoon.

She looked down at the form sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. She was broken, but nothing that the doctor's can't fix. She, too, could finally rest.

Kelly sat down, took Shepard's hand and kissed it. Peace, she thought, is what Shepard needs now. And she can give it to her. Be happy again, together. And maybe a little house by the seaside, that would be nice, too. Somewhere where stars are bright.


	2. The one with Margaritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish it was longer so I could see Kelly and Shep at that beachside house, enjoying an afternoon nap.

"Come on, love. You'll get sunburn."

Kelly opened one sleepy eye to look at Shepard.

"Just a few minutes..."

Shepard chuckled and sat down on Kelly's lounge chair. She stroked her girlfriend's cheek then followed it with a little kiss.

"I made Margaritas. Come on, you've been napping here for two hours. We can watch the sunset together. With drinks."

Kelly sighed happily and Shepard got pulled for another kiss. Kelly's skin was hot and salty from the breeze.

"You spoil me."

"Maybe a little bit," Shepard said. "Come on. It's time for Margaritas."


	3. The one in the docking bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kelly and Shep's first time... in a synesthetic description.

The air in the docks was sour, so she buried her nose in Kelly's hair, taking in her violets and gooseberry scent. Her gasps were pulsing in her ears with splashes of cherry juice and honey.

Kelly pulled her close and kicked the door shut behind them. Their tiny little world was enveloped by a muffling, green silence.

Tiny breaths on her skin tingled with static and little kisses were escalating frantically to the crescendo of colors.

And then they were back in the silent, green room.

Shepard cuddled up to Kelly, falling into sleep surrounded by her cherry breathing.


	4. The one in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kelly saves Shepard.

"Kelly! Help!"

Kelly rushed to the kitchen, alarmed by Shepard's shrieks. Her girlfriend was clinging to the wall, shuddering, gazing ominously at the wall opposite her.

"What's wrong?" Kelly yelled and cuddled the frightened woman.

"There's a-"

Kelly looked in the direction Shepard was pointing. On the wall, happily munching on some mosquito, there sat a big, fat spider.

She stifled a laugh, grabbed a the first cookbook she could find and squashed the arachnid with great force.

"You're ok with the rachni, but not spiders?" Kelly asked, bemused.

"There are no spiders on starships."


	5. The one with tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kelly on the receiving end of tender love during hers and Shepard's intimacy.

Shepard's breath was hot on her cheek and her tongue swirled vaguely floral patterns on her neck.

"Tell me what you want," Shepard whispered, tickling the fine hair behind Kelly's ear.

She didn't feel like talking, so she kissed Shepard instead. Long and thorough kiss, she thought, would be the hint enough, but Shepard refused to take it. Instead, her fingers traced the contours of her hips and stomach, gently, almost not touching.

"Please, tell me what you want me to do," Shepard insisted, her fingers travelling up to Kelly's breasts, shooting jolts of touch across her skin.


	6. The one with the Collectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ok, it's the moment where Shepard and Kelly know that they start to care for each other.

Crazy, haunted look in Kelly's eyes cuts her to the core, when the Yeoman stumbles out of the pod and straight into her arms. She clings to her tightly, pressure she puts on her hardsuit is comforting.

She strokes Kelly's hair, clings right back, almost, almost crying in relief. Instead she just sighs.

"Shepard, you came!" Kelly manages to choke out between the sobs.

"Noone gets left behind. Especially not you, Kelly," she says quietly. She's like to kiss the chemical burns off of Kelly's face, but Miranda drags her away.

It's time to blow up some Collectors.


	7. The one with shellfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh, Kelly and Shepard's dinner date.

"You know, we could've just gone to a restaurant."

"No way. I'm cooking. I got this recipe from Gardner that I want to try."

Kelly giggled. Mess Sergeant Gardner wasn't the best cook ever.

She watched in amusement as Shepard trashed their kitchen. The wait wasn't that long. She peeked at the dish presented to her.

"Noverian Ice Shellfish? How did you managed-"

"Secret," Shepard said and smiled slyly. She cracked the mollusc open with a little knife, splashed the sauce she prepared on it and offered it to Kelly. "Try it."

It was delicious.


	8. The one with ethics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Never get emotionally involved with your patients.

Shepard left the conference room, leaving it cold and lifeless.

Kelly sighed in disappointment as the warm presence vanished behind the steel door. She looked at her notes. Try as she might've, she couldn't force herself to review them. It was just so wrong.

Sickening.

She threw the datapad weakly at the wall and hid her face in her hands.

It was time to admit she couldn't do it anymore. Shepard didn't need any more counselling anyway. So, maybe, just maybe she would be alright with this. With her?

Remembering Shepard's smile, she decided, that yes. It's worth risking it.


	9. The one with Cerberus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kelly is Shepard's Conscience.

Like Garrus said, it wasn't difficult. Point gun. Shoot. But there was this idle thumping at the base of her skull, as if someone was dope slapping her repeatedly.

"What the ever loving fuck are you doing?" She could almost hear those words, almost as if she thought them herself.

She did think them herself. She just chose to ignore them.

"That's someone's brother, son, father, boyfriend!" the voice in her head yelled. She started to vaguely recognize it.

"Not like this. Indoctrinated, the lot of them,"

"Help them, then!" The voice sounded suspiciously like Kelly.


	10. The one with the noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the prompt was: Kelly discovers the truth about Shepard.  
> I tried making a funny. And me and a friend were listening to shitty music at the time.

The noise Kelly was hearing from the bedroom was something from the depths of hell. She clung to the wall, pulled out her pistol out and inched cautiously towards the source of the noise.

Coming from the bedroom, the sounds resembled a goat being slaughtered.

She moved to the door and peeked inside the room.

Kelly managed not to burst out laughing, somehow. She slid the pistol back into her ankle holster and watched Shepard.

Her girlfriend was jumping on the bed merrily, shouting out staggered lyrics to the most dreadful song Kelly has ever heard.

"It's Fri-day, Fri-day!"


	11. The one for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kelly sees Shepard for the first time.

She was supposed to walk in, any second now.

Kelly heard stories. What she did, what she was.

She was afraid.

She was disappointed.

Shepard walked up to her, said hello, exchanged pleasantries. There was none of the inhuman, terrifying aura she almost saw while thinking about her.

There was just a woman. Red hair, green eyes, cutest little freckles on her pointed nose. Almost petite.

She seemed lost and uncomfortable with it, but she was only human. And she seemed to know it.

The world rested on Shepard's shoulders and Kelly resolved to try and help her carry it.


	12. The one in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Good morning..."

Stupid sun just can't seem to stay away. Why aren't the shades drawn...

Shepard sighs and rolls over, covering her eyes with her arm. The heat is still there, scorching through the sheets and making her feel like she's sleeping in a greenhouse.

"Kelly..." she murmurs. "Kelly, shut the shades..."

There's no answer, just distant sounds of living somewhere in the house.

With an annoyed huff, Shepard gets out of the bed.

She enters the kitchen, where Kelly hands her a latte and a kiss.

"Good morning," she says, smiling.

Shepard smiles back. She feels better already.


	13. The one with the identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Changing her identity.

Kelly looked into the mirror and smoothed her hair. It was odd, blond and she had to restrain herself from combing it up into the retro puffy look again.

This is it, she thought. No more Kelly. It's Felicia now. Felicia doesn't have the retro hairstyle, she's not ginger and her eyes are blue.

She took another look into the mirror. This was not her. But that was the point, wasn't it? Even she didn't recognize herself.

She trusted Shepard implicitly. If the Commander thought this had to be done, so be it.

Kelly wondered if Shepard liked blonde hair.


	14. The one at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: home

She takes the jacket off, kicks the heavy combat boots to the corner.

Just a few more steps and she'll be right there.

She falls, oh, so comfortably into the warm embrace of Kelly. There goes the plan of surprising her, being home early.

She sighs, forgetting the plan. It feels great, just the two of them, together.

She breathes in Kelly's fruity scent, it wakes all sorts of memories. Good or bad, none should ever be forgotten.

Kelly kisses her neck, just below her ear.

"Welcome home," she says.

"Why don't you just marry me?" Shepard replies.


	15. The one that ends with "yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kelly says "yes".
> 
> I have no idea why I was freaking out over this, but for some reason, I went batshit for a bit.

"What?" Kelly blurts out.

Shepard leans against her, kisses her, but only thing she really feels is the most numbing cold.

Marriage?

Aren't things great? Isn't this enough? Aren't they happy together, like this? Why would Shepard want to be tied down like that?

It takes a minute or two of slow kissing for Kelly to figure it out. Shepard never really belonged to anybody. It's not about being bound, it's about sharing oneself fully.

She clings to her Commander, looks at her. Not a public figure, not the savior. Just Shepard, craving her closeness.

Kelly smiles.

"Yes."


	16. The one on the Tower Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about... Kelly and Shep watching the sun rise together after the war's over.

It was a miracle, but the Tower Bridge was still standing.

The paling night left behind a distinct chill that seeped through her uniform.

She felt a hand on her back, and a head on her shoulder. Kelly cuddled up to her, sharing her warmth.

“It’ll be rebuilt, you know?” Shepard said, looking at the crumbling city on both sides of the river.

“I know,” Kelly said, and kissed the Commander’s ear.

Shepard turned her head, catching Kelly’s lips with her own in a brief, sweet kiss.

Kelly smiled. Her eyes gleamed in the first rays of sunshine.


	17. The one with the rifle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kelly’s misadventures as a sniper. :P

Kelly stared at the rifle. It was massive and came in fetching black. She ran her fingers along the barrel.

Black Widow was much heavier than she imagined. Her left arm shook when she assumed the position, and the butt of the weapon dug uncomfortably into her shoulder.

Slowly exhaling, she took aim and pulled the trigger.

She saw black, when the recoil forced the scope to hit the bridge of her nose, splitting the skin.

Kelly cursed and wiped the blood from her face.

Shepard and Garrus always insisted she should mind the correct position. Now she knew why.


	18. The one before giving up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just before Shepard has to give herself up to the Alliance before ME3 starts. She and Shep have their own ‘right before Ilos’ moment.

“Not long now,” Shepard said and sighed.

She laid back on the bed, looking through the skylight. The stars were zooming by far too fast. She will miss the sight of stars where she was going.

“It’s the right thing to do,” said a soft, sad voice.

Kelly sat beside her and stroke her hair.

“I know. I’ll just-” Shepard sighed again. She’s going to miss Kelly the most.

She reached for Kelly’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“Would you stay with me tonight?” she asked, her voice hopeful.

Kelly smiled and kissed her instead of responding.


End file.
